


Just the Way You Are

by abbeyangel



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbeyangel/pseuds/abbeyangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You just started dating Barry, and yet another member of the Game Grumps crew has taken notice of you... ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just the Way You Are

It had been three weeks since you started dating the first editor of Game Grumps, Barry Kramer. You had met his gang, and noticed how Danny seemed to take a… special interest in you. At first you thought it was because he and Barry were close, so he was sizing you up.

 

    And then, the newest episode of ‘Super Mario Galaxy’ came out.

 

You knew something was up, before for the first time since you’d known him - Barry called you over.  
  


“Hey, you should check this out.”  
  


“What?” you asked the man, eyes flickering between his eyes and the monitor he was pointing to. “Something about Game Grumps?”

  
“Just listen, [y/n].”

 

\-- 8:13:34 --

 

“Dude, so you know Barry’s girlfriend? The smoking hot chick?”

  
“Oh, fuck yeaaaaah,” Arin agreed, keeping his eyes on the television screen as Dan spoke.  
  


“Yeah, and we’ll see her soon on here, we’re planning on bringing her on because she worked on the game we’re about to play.”  
  


“Yeah, she did something with-- god fUCKING DAMMIT!”  
  


“Oooh,” the older man hissed as his friend died on screen, “Yeah, she did something with the story, she does storyboards for games as a living. Well, she’s been hanging out at our place a lot, and last night they were playing some video game until late, she said something like ‘We’ve been playing for eight million years’ or something, she always uses eight million for some fucking reason.”  
  


“She does.”  
  


“Right? Yeah, and she was like ‘Oh it’s late I should be going’ and Barry immediately went ‘NO!’”  
  


The brunette beside him chuckled at that, bringing a chuckle from Dan, “NO!” he mimicked.  
  


“No! Don’t go!”  
  


“Like when your Mom’s about to open your laptop and you know you left porn onscreen. No!”  
  


“Mom, NO!” Dan said, as his friend continued laughing, “You haven't seen my dick in like fourteen years!”  
  


The two laughed, before Danny cleared his throat - continuing the story. “Yeah, so uh, he said no and turned to me, giving me a look before he was like ‘You should stay.’ and she was like ‘what’ and he was like ‘You can stay in my room, it’s alright.’”  
  


“Ooooh,” Arin cooed, “Barry’s getting a little hoodley-hoo, ah? A little dingly wingle in the bingle?”

  
“What?” Dan said through his laughter, “Dingly wingle in the bingle?”  
  


“She said yes, right?”

  
“Yeah, yeah she did. But, uh, she needed to drive home and get some of her… some of her stuff so she could sleep over, and I knew she was tired because she’d been playing for so long.”  
  


“No idea how that feels.” Arin teased, continuing along in the game they’d been playing for hours, “Nooooone whatsoever.”

  
“Yeah.” Danny agreed, “But she was tired so I offered to drive her back to her place to pick up her stuff, and of course she was like ‘no I can do it it’s fine I don’t want to be a burden’ and I was like ‘nah it’s nothing’ so we went, and we talked about some awesome shit in the car - that’s another story, anyway, we got there, we got home and she went to Barry’s room but later I was watching a movie on the couch--”  
  


“An adult movie?”  
  


“Wha-- yes, Arin, an adult movie in the living room of my shared apartment.”

  
“Knew it. Called it. Go.”  
  


“I was watching my… extremely raunchy adult movie and masturbating wildly on the couch--”  
  


“Wildly.” the other man mimicked in a laugh, “You were going at it wildly.”  
  


“Yeah, ‘cause I’m a fuckin’ man, Arin.” Dan continued, “Anyway, I was out ‘til late and she came out of Barry’s room, and went to the bathroom - but when she came out? Fuck, dude.”  
  


“Dude.”

  
“Dude. You know how she wears make-up? But not like Suzy does, not like that much, but she doesn’t go natural? Well she fucking should, Jesus Christ.”  
  


“What.”

  
“She’s fucking gorgeous. Like, fuck, she went in with makeup and came out looking like she was still wearing it.”

  
“Yeah?”

  
“Yeah. Like, I feel bad ‘cause I asked her to talk for a while, and kept her talking to make sure she wasn’t just wearing… like more make-up in a different way. She was tired and she rubbed her eyes like a hundred times all cutely like girls do, which is why I felt bad, but it was clear she wasn’t wearing make-up.”  
  


“Did you tell her,” his friend began in a questioning tone, “That you kept her up because you thought she was pretty?”  
  


“God, no.” he replied without hesitation, “She’s fucking gorgeous, bro. No need to tell her that, that’s Barry’s job, I guess. But she should already know. Goddamn crazy how she just… doesn’t.”  
  


“Right?”  
  


“Yeah, like she’s so modest and has so little self worth, and she’s the most amazing person ever - she shouldn’t be like that.”

  
“Yeah.” the other grump agreed, before beginning a long stream of curses that effectively broke off Dan’s story about you.

 

\-- --

 

“W-wha… “ was all you could manage, as you just stared blankly at the screen with a deep blush painting your cheeks. The colour not going unnoticed, you heard a slight chuckle leave your boyfriend as he stood to kiss your cheek.

  
“Told you I’m not the only one that thinks you’re gorgeous.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, guys! This was just a short piece I wrote up based on a conversation a friend and I were having. I have a few ideas for a full story on it, but I'm not sure if it'll grow past this small pick-me-up to all of you out there!
> 
> Thanks again, and make sure to leave a comment if you have any questions, comments or concerns!


End file.
